Fate (Norway x Reader)
by AlicePierce
Summary: You have a seemingly perfect life, one with a gorgeous boyfriend, popularity, and friends. But all of that changes when Lukas Bondevik enters the picture. There's something familiar about him, but you are not quite sure what. Where will fate lead you?
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, shimmering day of pure mirth as you skipped your way to school. The slight breeze stroked your (h/l) (h/c) tenderly, as light and precious as an angel's wings. Glancing up at the majestic sky brimming with possibilities, a soft giggle escaped your ruby lips.

"It's a beautiful day!" You sang cheerily, as you basked in the embrace of the smiling sun. You had always cherished days like this, days where the whole atmosphere was enclosed and swimming in an abyss of warm rays of merry.

"(Name!)" A husky male voice carried its way into your ears. You swiveled around just in time to be lifted from the ground and twirled around like a princess. A light blush painted its way across your skin, and you barked your protests, but really, you didn't mind the affection one bit. After you were finally placed steadily on the ground, a smile of pure warmth graced your lips as you gazed into the stunning blue orbs of a young man your age. His wild blond hair stuck out in artistic spikes, and his smile was brimming with warmth.

"Matthias!" You called joyfully, and wrapped your arms around your boyfriend. With every inch of your heart, you loved him. From his humorous and childish personality, to his sincere affection and love, you loved this man. Every day with him was a day closer to where you could proudly call yourself his wife. And you would be anxiously awaiting the day where you could live with him at his home, in Denmark.

"You look happy today. Why is that? Because you're dating the King of Scandinavia?" Your Danish boyfriend purred in that low, seductive voice of his. You playfully gave him a light smack and giggled.

"Of course not, silly. I'm happy because its sunny outside! Look at that amazing sky!" You gestured to the canopy of blue and puffy white clouds displayed in front of you. The gleaming sun extended its rays down, a happy smile crossing its golden front.

"I can show you something even more amazing." Matthias grinned evilly, and before you could do anything, his lips mashed against yours hungrily. The taste of pine and mint combined as his lips explored every inch of yours. Closing your eyes, you immediately kissed back, but not with such vigor. You felt something wet and slimy enter your mouth, and you discovered it was his tongue, slithering across your teeth and mouth like a snake. A heated blush spread across your cheeks, as you were embarrassed when your boyfriend aggressively kissed you in public. Just when you couldn't take the eyes watching, he pulled back. He chuckled at your red face.

"Geez, Matthias. We shouldn't do that in public." You whispered, embarrassed and ashamed. Kisses were special, and meant only for your beloved. Why should others see your private moments?

"I think the crowd liked it, though." He grinned as the students merely watched, expressions ranging from jealousy, to amusement, to horror. You shook your head and continued into the school, your hand entwined in his. Immediately, streams of elite popular people approached you two. Matthias was popular, to say the least. With the charming good-looks of a rock star, and the star quarterback of the football team, he earned a spot as the most popular senior at (name of your high school). Naturally, becoming his girlfriend gave you a major boost in popularity as well. That, and the fact that you were insanely beautiful (although you were unaware of your own beauty), and your excellent grades, earned you a top spot as well.

"Good morning (Name)!" A perky cheerleader clad in all pink chirped. You instantly recognized her as Maribel, your best friend. You were friends with everyone in the popular crowd, but Maribel was your favorite. She was always there for you, always a kind companion. As always, she looked stunning, with her silky golden hair pulled into a ponytail with a pink ribbon.

"Hey, Mari." You smiled back and gave her a quick hug. She eyed you, and a cheesy grin spread across her face.

"Your lipstick is almost gone. You've go to stop making out every second with your boyfriend." She snickered, and your eyes widened in horror. You spun away to reapply, but Matthias locked an arm around your waist.

"Where do you think you're going, min dame?" Matthias told you, his breath stilled.

"I need to reapply my lipstick." You told him, and he let you go, winking at you as you slipped into the bathroom. You glanced at the mirror and winced. Your lips were swelled and all the lipstick was off from the kissing. Digging out a red tube, you swished it across your lips successfully, coating them in a brilliant red finish. You checked the rest of your reflection as well. Big, bright (e/c) eyes stared back, bordered by thick mascara. Perfect, flawless skin smiled back. You were fixing some loose tendrils of your hair when the stall to one of the toilets opened, revealing a couple making out. A girl with brown hair and a guy with silver albino hair were intensely conveying their feelings as you watched with interest.

"Gil…" The girl murmured, and combed her fingers through his hair.

"Eliza.." He murmured back, and returned the gesture when you accidentally dropped your tube, signaling you had witnessed the whole thing. They immediately shot up, and stood up. The girl tossed an accusatory glance back at you, and you winced.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see anything!" You apologized, and bustled out the door. You jumped when you found Matthias waiting for you.

"Ready for me to take off that lipstick again?" He grinned, amused at your flushed face.

"We've got to get to class." You announced, and grabbed his hand, dragging him through the hallways past seas of students to your English classroom. Matthias groaned and rolled his eyes.

"What do you say we ditch? There's more fun things we can do instead." His eyes lit up with mischief, and you shook your head.

"Come on." You forced the door open and hauled him to his seat, which was ironically next to you.

"Good morning, class." Your stone-tempered teacher, Mrs. Rayborne, announced.

"Morning." Some students grunted back half-heartedly.

"Today you're going to be writing a short story, based on one of the topics I provide you. It can be anything you want, but it must be school appropriate. This is to expand your emotions and creativity, and it is a Friday, so I wanted to give you something easy." Mrs. Rayborne told the class. You practically skimmed with excitement. You loved writing, the thought of pouring your thoughts on your paper greatly pleased you.

"Joy." Matthias grunted. It was safe to say he did not excel academically, nor creatively. But you loved him no matter his intelligence. You squeezed his hand and mouthed 'It'll be okay'. Mrs. Rayborne passed you the topic, giving you a warm smile and giving Matthias a cold one. She had high hopes for you, her star student. You giggled with glee when you saw 'love' as the topic choice. Matthias raised his eyebrows at his choice, which was 'pain'. You leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he responded with a smile.

"You are very bold today, dame." He smirked. You then focused on writing, and poured your heart into the paper, the pencil fluttering fast across the page. When you were halfway done, Mrs. Rayborne cleared her throat.

"Class, we have a new student. Please welcome him." She said, and a guy your age was standing next to her. He was clothed in a belted navy blue sailor top, with a light blue collar, tie, and tufts, with matching pants. He had light blond hair and dull blue eyes. His expression was stoic and bored, but when his eyes passed over you, his eyes widened a fraction, and a light blush dusted his cheeks before he turned away.

"My name is Lukas Bondevik. I hope we can get along." His monotone voice carried across the room.

"What a lame wimp." Matthias snorted, and you instantly felt bad. Lukas was new, and already he was getting flack. Lukas took an empty seat and calmly got out his writing utensils. For the remainder of the class period, you couldn't forget his mysterious blue eyes observing you, and only you. What secrets were hidden in them? Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

The fragrance of crappy-cooked school food wafted its way into your nostrils, as your stomach rumbled with hunger. The idea of choking down the constituted mashed potatoes and bland chicken was less than appealing, and you were grateful you brought your own lunch. Plopping down in your honored seat at The Elites' table (known as the popular people's table), you opened your lunch. A warm peanut-butter and jelly sandwich greeted you, along with a can of olives and crackers. You wanted to keep your meal light, the last thing you wanted to do was gain a few pounds and become obese, where your beloved Matthias would only scoff at you. You had taken a miniscule bite of the sandwich, when Matthias wrapped his arms around you from behind.

"Hi there!" You tilted your head upward and grinned, as he slinked his arms away and took a seat next to you. His lunch, consisted of a traditional Danish lunch his mom cooked. It consisted of frikadeller, with rugbread and pickled gherkins.

"Mmm. Looks good." You nudged him and pointed to his meal.

"Mine. All mine." Matthias playfully hissed, and you chuckled, popping an olive into your mouth. Soon enough, more elite people filled the table, ranging from cheerleaders to supermodels, to buff football players. Maribel took a seat across from you, as the other popular people greeted you with warm expressions. Ah, to be accepted. A warm, fuzzy feeling bubbled in your very chest, as you were regarded as the most popular girl. Maribel zeroed in on you, her intense eyes observing you and Matthias.

"Can I ask you something (Name)?" Maribel asked.

"Sure, go ahead!" You chirped.

"Have you guys done it yet?" She asked bluntly, and you choked on your water. Coughing hysterically, you finally wheezed and gained your breath. A huge blush splashed on your face. Of course you hadn't had sex with Matthias, you were mature, and only willing to give your gift after marriage.

"N-No! Of course not!" You stammered, very mortified.

"My dame is innocent, isn't she?" Matthias pulled you onto his lap and you yelped. For the rest of lunch, you sat perched on his lap, eating, until you noticed someone. A boy, sitting mournfully by himself, barely eating a tin of sardines. You recognized the boy to be Lukas. He raised his head and gave you the most heart-wrenching, lonely gaze you had ever witnessed. He looked so sad, so in pain, you instantly wanted to run over and make his dull eyes shine again.

"Is that weirdo bothering you again? If he is, I'll give him a knuckle sandwich." Matthias told you, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm just going to go to the ladies room." You patted his head and slid off his lap, walking slow and steady until you came to the his seat. He again gazed at you with grief and fury, and then he turned away. Silently, you entered the ladies room and plopped in a stall. You could overhear the gossip.

"Hey? Did you hear about that freakish new guy?" A girl chimed.

"Yeah, I don't want any thing to do with a socially challenged weirdo like him. He never speaks, and all he does is stare. So creepy. Wouldn't be surprised if 'Lukas Bondevik' got arrested for rape or murder." Another girl replied, and you felt awful. That poor guy, already alone and branded a social outcast. You sighed and finished your business, exiting the bathroom to find lunch was over. Everyone was flowing toward class, and you couldn't help but stare back at Lukas, silently packing up his lunch and standing up. His eyes drooped sadly as the other kids stared poking fun at him.

"What was that? I can't hear you, retard! It's not Halloween yet, put away your costume, you freak!" Taunted the others and you bit back every inch of your body to turn away and comfort him. But you couldn't. You never could. You joined Matthias in the hallway and cast one glance back at Lukas. Was that a trace of tears in his dull eyes? You couldn't tell, because Matthias dragged you off, back in your safe cocoon of popularity.

"New kid's got everyone ruffled. So much fun to pick on." Matthias told you, and you instantly felt horrible.

"You shouldn't pick on him." You told him, and for a split second you thought you might even despise Matthias, but it dissolved when he kissed your forehead.

"I was only kidding." Matthias grinned, as he dragged you to your next class. You sighed, glancing out the window, as the day dragged on, long and awful. You were holding hands with Matthias on the way out when you noticed Lukas standing by his locker, and getting his things. He grabbed some books when a kid shoved them out of his hands, and they tumbled everywhere.

"Do you need some help, you stupid mute?" The kid snickered.

"Get up, you disgusting retard." Another kid kicked his side. Lukas, however, looked very calm, and continued to pick up his things like nothing happened.

"Already you are looking at other guys." Matthias tilted your head back to him, and smiled. You leaned into him and shook your head.

"You're the one for me, Matthias." You assured him. Although, looking back to Lukas' dull eyes, you weren't so sure. Just why did this boy intrigue you so much?

Back at home, you groaned in exhaustion and flung yourself on your bed, rolling over to your side. You smiled, gazing at a small picture placed on the stand. It was a shot of you, as a little girl, with a little boy your age. You were both inseparable, the childhood friends to beat. You had met the boy when your family moved you to your new house. But unfortunately, he had drowned, his death always affecting you sadly. You had to admit he was your first love. Even now, the image of his mangled cries splashing in the water, always created your nightmares. "I still miss you. But I promise I'm still smiling. Heaven really suits you." You told the picture, and smiled. If only he were alive right now- what would he look like? Would his eyes beaming with emotion still look the same? Or how about his cross-pin nestled in his hair? It was nice to dream.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of early-morning pancakes awaited you, and you sniffed the air pleasantly. Bounding out of bed clumsily, you slipped on a frilly, girly dress complimented with flowers and a belt with a bow on it. Brushing your (h/c) hair, you wrestled it to fall in loose, elegant curls. Applying touches of makeup, and a squirt of La Vie Est Belle perfume, you pounded down the steps to devour your breakfast. Your mother, a kindly woman with big eyes and a friendly disposition, happily spooned you a warm pancake, with syrup spilling down it.

"Eat up, honey." She kissed the top of your head as you eagerly gobbled down your meal. Your father, was sitting at the table, reading the paper quietly. A mug of coffee occasionally reached his lips. After the last morsel of pancake was gone, you licked the syrup off your fingers.

"Why don't you feed Iris?" Your father suggested, and you nodded, realizing it was a task that needed to be done. Happily bounding over to the study, you smiled upon seeing your beloved gray parrot. A bold and elegant bird, she clucked her beak in mirth upon seeing your arrival. Opening the door to her cage, you offered your finger and her claws clamped down on it.

"Good morning, Iris." You told her, and she responded with a birdy version of "Good morning." Chuckling, you used your finger to stroke her smooth feathers, and her big soulful eyes closed in contentment. You had received Iris after your childhood friend died, after your family moved to another place, far away from those treacherous waters, far away from the death. Iris was your first pet, a pet made to cheer you up. And she did just that. Your favorite thing in the world was walking with her perched on your shoulder, feeding her nuts and berries occasionally.

"I'm going for a walk!" You told your parents, and they responded with the usual canned words of "have fun and be safe!" The Saturday morning was full of a sunny, warm day, and you took immense pleasure in the gawking and oogling of Iris on your shoulder. Sliding a nut into her strong beak, you hummed, walking to the park juxtaposed next to the local coffee shop in your neighborhood. The park, as usual, was silent and spiritual, only the gentle dropping of the leaves a mark of life. Heading to your usual place, the benches, you halted when you spotted a figure plopped in them. Those benches were never occupied, and they gave you a nice area to rest and relax. Sometimes you would bring your book or your notebook to write, being an avid poet and author. You walked closer, curious to glimpse this stranger, and you gasped when you discovered it was Lukas, writing intensely in his notebook, reading glasses perched on the crook of his nose. Every instinct implanted in your mind told you to turn away, to ignore and snub him like everyone else. But something in the way his determined eyes, in the way of the pen scribbling furiously, in the way his lips murmured silent, incoherent words, made you shatter any ties to your cruel society, and made you approach him gingerly. He paused as you sat down on the cool seat beside him.

"Sorry. I'll leave." He muttered, and began to stand up when you gently tugged at his long-sleeved shirt.

"No, please. Stay." You told him, alarms clocking rapidly in your brain. You had Matthias. Amazing, good-looking Matthias. Funny Matthias. Why did you concern yourself with him?

"Why do you bother with me?" He asked you, desperate calamity surfacing in those seemingly dull eyes.

"Why do you write?" You countered. He shrugged.

"It helps me escape from reality for a while." He replied.

"Me too. The world on the paper is so much better than the world around us." You remarked quietly. He gazed at you pensively.

"Others make fun of my work, for writing poetry and stories. You're the only one who hasn't done that." Lukas told you, certain joy brimming in those blue eyes.

"That's because I do it too." You told him sincerely. A single tiny notebook stashed in your school supplies confirmed that. That tiny notebook you never show anyone, not even Matthias. That tiny notebook was a sliver of your hidden, more expressive self. A moment of tranquil silence passed, and you finally ended it with standing up.

"I've got to go." You told Lukas, and he nodded grimly.

"I-I like your bird." He stammered, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Her name is Iris." You smiled proudly.

"I have a puffin at home, he's my brother's." Lukas replied, now quiet and unsure.

"Well, I would love to see it sometime. Goodbye, Lukas." You waved enthusiastically, and he waved back. Was that a hint of a smile on his face? Chuckling giddily to yourself, you retreated back to your house. Upon returning to home, you immediately dug out your notebook and started writing.

I have a secret, you have one too

These beautiful truths I once knew

Ruby lines of deceit

Will never defeat

Those dull blue eyes

Will never demise

That sweet abomination

I want the aggravation

I have a secret, you have one too

Dull blue eyes I once knew

Finishing it, you smiled. This was a quick, sloppy poem about your new friend Lukas, but it was simple and symbolic. Mouthing the last line, you smiled. Those dull blue eyes I once knew…..


End file.
